Flop Goes the Weasel
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: The team find themselves grappling with an old adversary of Sonic for the Chaos Emeralds.
1. Chapter 1: Hailed as a Hero

**DRAGON HEROES**

Time for the next story of the series! After delivering a crippling blow to Eggman's plans to nuke the cities of the world, Tails is about to receive a very special award for his brave and heroic effort. But the war is far from over, and the team are in for more action-packed adventures! This one is no exception, so let's begin the story now!

* * *

 **Flop Goes the Weasel**

 **Chapter 1 – Hailed as a Hero  
**

The Anthro League was packed with so many gatherers as they all were eager to hear about Tails' heroic deed of stopping the nuclear warheads from destroying the cities of the world. No one had ever expected that a mere fox could be able to prevent a life-threatening crisis, with the exception of Tails' friends and allies. Shortly after returning to Japan following the destruction of the Egg Convoy the previous day, Jimmy Lionheart reported everything to Empress Celeste, which left her jubilant. It was then when the alicorn hosted the special session, for she has a shiny gold medal to give to Tails as a reward for his efforts.

While everyone was inside the conference building, Sonic and Viper looked out from afar, waiting for their friends to come out after the session's end. Sonic decided not to attend as he expressed no interest in joining the Anthro League, while Viper could not since he was not an anthropomorphic animal like his new allies. Nevertheless, they were certain that everyone and celebrating and cheering for Tails.

Inside the building, Cynder and her group took their seats and anxiously waited for the session to start, but they were not the only ones attending. Tails' parents Bobby and Michelle were there, including Ignatius the Incineroar and Shu the Pikachu. Charonus also came to the Anthro League session, and he was very impressed after hearing the news from Draco, Bowser and Jeremy.

"This is going to be something exciting," said Jeremy. "I'd love to see what kind of reward Tails is getting for saving the cities from nuclear destruction."

"It probably is going to be some kind of medal," said Ignatius. "For all I know, that's the one thing people always give to those who have done something very heroic."

Shu, who was busy sipping on his juice to even talk, nodded in agreement.

"Pity that Sonic didn't want to show up in this conference for his friend," said Charonus. "He could have been accepted into the Anthro League, which would really be awesome as we always needed more services."

"Yeah, definitely," agreed Jeremy.

"Ah, well," murmured Draco. "Tails at least knows that Sonic always supports him, no matter what, and he's very pleased with his feat, given that was the second time he ever saved civilisation from certain doom."

"Better hush now," whispered Cynder. "Empress Celeste is starting the conference."

Draco, Charonus, Jeremy and Ignatius stopped talking along with the rest of the spectators as Empress Celeste made her way to the podium. Accompanying her was Blaze, Tails, Jimmy and Hero.

"There they are!" cheered Bobby as he pointed at Tails. "Do you see Tails down there? That's my son!"

"Bobby, pipe down," said Michelle. "This isn't the time to be cheering for our baby."

Bobby took his seat feeling very embarrassed as a few neighbouring spectators looked at him with awkward expressions.

Without noticing the outburst, Empress Celeste calmly beckoned for everyone to be silent, and she cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen," she announced. "I'd like to thank you all for attending this special session, for today we are here to honour a certain fox who singlehandedly stopped the threat of the nuclear warheads and destroyed the Egg Convoy. Please give a big round of applause for our hero, our own scientist from Australia, Professor Miles Prower, affectionately as Tails!"

The crowd applauded joyfully. Some elephants trumpeted with their trunks and the wolves howled with happiness. Tails could not help but blush as he basked in his greatest moment. He turned to Blaze who nodded at him with a broad smile on her face.

"Tails, will you please step forward so I can give you this medal of bravery?" called Empress Celeste.

Doing as instructed, Tails made his way in front of Empress Celeste who draped the ribbon holding the medal over his head and then hung it on his neck. He lifted the medal to have a close look at it. The coin-shaped golden medal shone before him and it was engraved with stars and a horse's head with letters that spelt BRAVERY. Tails was at loss for words, that all he could do was turn around to face the crowd and take a bow while everyone continued to cheer loudly, including his parents and friends.

* * *

After the conference ended, Tails and his family friends went out where they reunited with Sonic and Viper. They looked at his medal and they were very pleased.

"Well done, Tails," said Sonic. "I always knew you had what it takes to be a hero."

"You know this wasn't the first time I ever done something heroic," reminded Tails. "Remember when I stopped Eggman from destroying Station Square?"

"Oh, yes, you certainly proved your worth back there," replied Sonic.

Tails smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I think we better start heading back to our apartment," said Bobby. "It really has been a great pleasure getting to know you all, and Tails, my boy, we are very proud of you. We give you and your friends all our best wishes."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," smiled Tails and he hugged his parents. Tears stung his eyes. "I'm going to miss you, though."

"We're going to miss you too, my special little guy," said Michelle. "One thing we hope is that you will be alright, which we're sure you will since you have your friends and Blaze to look out for you. Please do send us a picture of your child when he or she is born."

"Of course we will," promised Tails.

"I'm sure your kid will take after the both of you," said Bobby. "You never know, he probably might grow up to be a space pilot and travel to distant solar systems in distant galaxies."

"That could be a possibility," laughed Jeremy.

"Okay then," said Bobby. "It was nice meeting you all, and we wish you the best of luck in stopping Eggman."

"Thanks a lot," replied the group. "Have a safe journey home!"

Bobby and Michelle smiled before parting ways with the team. As soon as Tails' parents were out of sight, they headed off to the other direction on the way back to the village at the Ise-Shima National Park.


	2. Chapter 2: The Search for Silver

**Chapter 2 – The Search for Silver  
**

Doctor Eggman was sitting in office of his secret base deep in the jungle of Brazil, watching the screen displaying Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Amy, Viper and the dragons. Unbeknownst to the group, he had sent a tracking device to spy on them, and saw to it that they would not suspect a thing by having it designed after a house fly. Eggman had relied on it to keep track of Sonic and allies for the last twenty years, and when he saw the team leaving the Anthro League, he had finally figured out what was going on.

"So the hedgehog and his allies are aligned with a movement dedicated to keeping the peace of the world," he said to himself. "Now it all makes sense where he gets his help from. But it is only a matter of time until I crush them and their pitiful band! They will all pay for ruining my plans to nuke the cities and destroying Pachytron! Well, at least I still have one more Robot Master left, and I could tell that they're trying to find the shield generator protecting so they can get to the Death Egg."

As Eggman had anticipated, he heard the sound of the doors sliding open, and Caribot, his fifth and final Robot Master, entered the room. "You wanted to see me, doctor?" the robot caribou asked.

"Yes, Caribot," replied Eggman. "As you have been informed, Sonic and his pesky friends have destroyed the Egg Convoy, and it appeared that Pachytron was just not enough as he met the same fate as the other three Robot Masters."

"Their defeats shall be avenged," said Caribot. "You have programmed me to be the strongest Robot Master, doctor, so rest assure that victory will be realised."

"Yes, good to know," grinned Eggman. "Anyway, I have a mission for you. I've learnt that those meddlesome fools are part of some pathetic freedom fighting organisation, and it is only a matter of time until they discover our shield generator and destroy it to infiltrate the Death Egg, so it will up to you to protect it from intruders. You will be reinforced with some of the troops."

"I'll see to it that they'll all be expunged should they dare to step foot at the shield generator," said Caribot.

"The time has come," continued Eggman. "I will arrange a little surprise for the Anthro League and reveal the location of the shield generator. They will never suspect that they are going to fall into a trap, and before they know it, it will be all over for them! Now then, prepare my shuttle for take-off! I shall be heading for the Death Egg immediately!"

* * *

Back at the village, Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Amy and the dragons were getting acquainted with Viper. They were very curious about who he was and where he came from. Viper revealed to his new allies that he was from another dimension and that he ended up in their world during a conflict with the Eggman of his world.

"And you see, I was in a war against the Chinese Army," he said. "My team, Fort Echelon, we were fighting in Shanghai with the US Marines. After hours of fighting against the Chinese Forces, I was assigned a new mission, which was to gather Intel in the air force base at Orang, North Korea. My bud Rodriguez and I were both separated by an ambush of North Korean soldiers. I was unable to find him, so I continued my mission without him. I was able to gain access by disguising as one of their own, I found this teleportation device, and so I thought that maybe I could travel back home with no problems. But I was wrong, and as the base went up with the C4s I detonated, it sent me to a different dimension, where I saw, well, you guys battling robots created by Doctor Eggman. Tails and Blaze of that world were surrounded by robots, so I hurried and rescued them. Eventually, they fell in love, and somehow, my buddies Harper, Rodriguez and Jordan found their way to the dimension. When I battled a team of Yakuza soldiers, a robot tore my arms and broke my legs, so I've been converted into a cyborg, and after that, I returned to help Tails and my buddies in the fight against Eggman and his robots. Sadly, Rodriguez was killed, and Harper met the same fate during a robot assault at the Kingdom of Acorn. Luckily, my other buddies Mason and Phillips were still alive, and we finally managed to incapacitate and capture Eggman. Tails was then set to take us back home, but instead we ended up in yet another dimension, where we've been stuck in for eight years. I was finally brought back as a human again, reunited with my old comrades, including Harper and Rodriguez, to my surprise. It was then when two kids named Flame and Saphira, who happen to be the offspring of Tails and Blaze, helped us return to their dimension. I forgot to mention them as I have witnessed their birth prior. To repay the favour, we brought Sonic and the rest of the gang to our dimension for a trip, but we were unaware that a Chinese and Russian invasion was happening. Nuclear fallout soon ended the war, Sonic and his gang went back to their world, while I disappeared. It was then when I got sucked in by some kind of portal, and here I am."

Sonic listened to Viper's story with great interest and recollected everything he said. "So, if I recall, you're telling me that you ended up in a world completely different from ours, yet it has its own version of Tails, Blaze, Amy and myself, is that correct?" he asked.

"That's right, Sonic," answered Viper. "It's quite convoluted to tell all the differences."

"Very fascinating indeed," said Blaze. "Though it is quite funny how the results between Tails and I are pretty much the same."

"Hey, I'm wondering," said Draco. "If Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Amy and the rest of his gang exist in that world, does that mean that there are versions of us dragons there too?"

Viper looked around with uncertainty. "I don't know," he replied. "Of course, there are dragons over there, but I have never seen any of you before."

"Well that's a stinker," said Charonus.

"Viper, I have a question myself," said Cynder.

"Okay, then," said Viper. "Please, ask away."

"This question doesn't really have anything to do with your world, though," said Cynder. "But I'm curious to know, since you arrived at the Egg Convoy with Moonracer, how did you meet him in the first place?"

"It's quite a funny story," remarked Viper. "You see, after I ended up in this world, I was trying to find someone to help me out, and when I overheard Moonracer mentioning Eggman's name, I decided to offer in some assistance, having experience with that evil doctor myself, so he brought me to the Egg Convoy where I found you guys fighting the robots."

"So that's how," said Jakkin.

"That's quite an amazing story you have, Viper," said Tails. "I do feel sorry for all the hardships you've been going, though. Tell you what, once we've put a stop to Eggman for good, we'll use the Chaos Emeralds to get you back to your world. How does that sound?"

"It's all good, Tails," said Viper. "Flame and Saphira must be worried sick about me. But before we do that, I need your help in finding Silver as he's stuck in this world too since he was with me at the time, and I can't leave him here."

"Wait a minute," said Sonic. "Did you say that Silver's here?"

"Yes, I did," replied Viper.

"How is that possible?" asked Blaze. "From what we know, he is from the distant future."

"It's kinda a long story," said Viper. "Yes, Silver is from another timeline, but sometimes he comes to that dimension and help us out."

"Pardon me for asking, but who is Silver?" asked Draco.

"Silver's a hedgehog from the far future," said Tails. "See, the Eggman of this world had his own counterpart from that timeline too called Eggman Nega, and the couple of times they had caused trouble in this world, Silver came in to help Sonic."

"He sounds like a very cool guy," remarked Torden.

"Quite so," agreed Sonic. "Silver came from a timeline where this world was brought to ruin by Eggman Nega, so he was determined to prevent our timeline from suffering the same fate as his."

"Well, now it looks like we have another objective in our list," said Tails. "First we'll track down Silver, next we destroy the Death Egg after disabling the shield generator, and finally we get both him and Viper back where they came from."

"Sounds perfect," smiled Amy. "Percival, will you go and check on the Chaos Emeralds. We're going to need them very soon."

"Not a problem, Amy, I'll be back in a moment," replied Percival, and he hurried to his hut.

"I really appreciate all the help you guys are offering," said Viper. "All my allies back there are probably wondering where I am."

"Don't sweat it," said Sonic. "We also really appreciate you wanting to help us stop Eggman from taking over this world too."

Viper nodded, feeling content that his new friends accepted his assistance.

"No time like the present," said Blaze. "It's time we get a move on and start finding Silver. Perhaps he could also be of another help aside from Viper."

"Certainly," agreed Cynder. "Of course, we'll get started once Percival comes back."

"OH NO, NOT AGAIN!" screamed Percival.

Alerted, the team hurried into his hut and saw him in a state of distress.

"What is it, Percival?" asked Draco.

"The Chaos Emeralds!" exclaimed Percival. "Someone has broken in and stolen the Chaos Emeralds, just like last time!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So now we know about Viper's backstory and how he ended up helping our heroes, but pressing matters have arisen with the Chaos Emeralds gone missing, yet again. More action to happen in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: The Chaotix Detective Agency

**Chapter 3 – The Chaotix Detective Agency  
**

"Well, crud!" pouted Bowser. "This is not good!"

"How can the emeralds end up being stolen again?" asked Amy. "I swore that we have placed them somewhere safe!"

"I guess that just isn't enough," said Percival. "Whoever stole the emeralds seemed much more devious than Rouge."

"Let's have a look," said Sonic.

So the team entered Percival's hut and into the room where he kept the seven Chaos Emeralds. They had it stored in a chest with a lock, but when they unlocked the chest and opened, there was nothing inside.

"It's very strange," said Draco. "The chest requires a key to be able to open it, yet somehow the thief was able to break through it."

"I know right?" said Tails. "But what makes even strange is that the Chaos Emeralds were safe in the chest this morning as we have checked, so the thief must have likely broken into the hut while we were…"

At an instant, Tails paused and realised something. "…oh dear," he said slowly. "We had locks installed in the huts, which also meant that the thief also broke in with something."

"This is certainly quite a mystery," said Blaze. "And we're going to have to get to bottom of this in order to recover the Chaos Emeralds."

"Did someone say a mystery?" asked a voice.

The team spun around where they saw a trio of anthropomorphic animals standing behind them. One was a tall green crocodile wearing fancy clothes including a fedora, a golden necklace and some shades. The second was a purple chameleon in ninja attire, and the third was a bee wearing a helmet and carrying a camera.

Sonic was surprised. "Wow, if it isn't Team Chaotix!" he exclaimed. "Long time, no see, buds!"

"Yo, wassup, bro!" greeted the crocodile. "Great to seeya back again after all these years! We were just passin' by when we heard you guys are talkin' about somethin' of yours being stolen."

"Who are those guys?" asked Draco.

"Oh, yes, let me introduce you guys to our old friends, Team Chaotix," said Amy. "The hip, cool croc here is Vector, the head honcho of the Chaotix Detective Agency, and these are his teammates Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee."

"Hi there!" said Charmy brightly, while just nodded and gave a faint smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" said Lily happily. "I'm Lily and these are my friends Torden, Draco, Percival, Jakkin, Bowser, Darky, and Cynder."

"Wow, you all look like wonderful group," said Charmy, and he lifted up his camera. "Do you mind if I take a picture of you?"

"I guess so," said Cynder. "But let's make it quick, for we have a lot of work to do."

The dragons gathered into a group so that Charmy could capture his photo. In a minute, they smiled for the camera, and Charmy snapped a shot with a satisfied look on his face.

"Perfect!" he beamed. "This is just a simple photograph I wanted to take so that we can remember you by. I'll be sure to give you guys a copy once it's developed."

"Thanks a lot!" said Lily. "I'd love to see just how we look!"

"Don't mind our little Charmy," said Vector. "He's a photographer and takes pictures either for pleasure or for somethin' important, like for newspaper articles and all that shizz."

"I can see that," said Cynder. "Anyway, what does our missing Chaos Emeralds have to do with you guys?"

"We're on the trail of a shifty crook," said Espio. "He's been out and about stealing all kinds of jewels to sell them in the black market, and even though the cops around the world know about this guy, they were unable to catch him, so we're doing our best to be the first ones to put a stop to his operations."

"Tell me, what does this crook look like?" asked Percival.

"He's a purple wolf-weasel hybrid and wears a Stetson hat," said Vector. "He goes by the name of Fang the Sniper, though some people refer to him as Nack. He's not to be taken lightly, though, as he is armed with a gun and drives around an aerobike."

"Wait a minute, I'm familiar with that guy!" exclaimed Sonic. "Yes, Tails and I have tangled with him for the Chaos Emeralds many years ago."

"Don't forget Knuckles as he was tricked by Eggman the second time back there," said Tails.

"Man, this Fang dude sounds really dangerous," said Darky.

"So do you guys think he has the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Draco.

"It's quite likely," said Espio. "But for confirmation, we need to find clues of his presence."

"In that case, take a look at the ground," said Blaze as she focused her eyes on the dirt. "Call me crazy, but this black patch here looks like an oil spill or something."

Everyone checked the certain portion of the ground Blaze was looking at and Espio lowered down to touch the black patch. "Yup, it's oil, alright," he said. "That means that he was here after all!"

"Come on!" urged Torden as he cracked his knuckles. "Let's go kick that weasel's butt!"

"Not so fast, Torden," said Cynder. "We can't just do anything rash to get back the Chaos Emeralds. Given how evasive Fang sounds, we're going to have to try to work our way around him and then catch him unawares with the evidence of his crimes."

"Also we'll have to decide on who will be going with Team Chaotix," said Blaze. "You and your group are taking part in this task, no doubt, and the same can be said for Sonic and Tails. I shall be coming along as well since it won't involve intense combat."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan," said Sonic.

"I'm afraid you'll have to skip out of this one, Amy," continued Blaze. "Just because I said there won't be intense fighting doesn't mean it's not going to be risky, and we can't afford you to get hurt."

"Alright then, I understand," said Amy, though she secretly wished that she could accompany them so she could help then out, including Sonic.

"Count me in," said Viper. "This could also be a good chance for us to find Silver."

"Well, if Silver's lost in this world again, we might as well search for him too," said Espio. "After all, I had good relations with him in the past."

Darky frowned. "I guess that means I will not be coming along with you guys…"

"I'm afraid that is the case, Darky," said Cynder.

"Never mind, little Darky," smiled Bowser. "At least Amy and I will be staying so you can have some fun with us."

"So it's all settled," said Tails. "We could get some extra help, though. Jeremy and Percival, maybe you could see if you could find our other allies."

"Yes, of course!" said Jeremy brightly. "I've got it all covered as I know just the guys for the job! Come on, Percival! Let's go find Axl!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** We're halfway through the story, and Team Chaotix comes to play! It's seems as if the team are gonna face an old foe of Sonic and Tails, and we've got some references from Sonic Triple Trouble and Sonic Rivals 2! See you in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: Fang's Jewel Trade

**Chapter 4 – Fang's Jewel Trade**

As Jeremy and Percival left to find Axl, everyone waved goodbye and wished for them to return safely. Then it was time for Sonic, Tails, Blaze, Viper, Team Chaotix and the other dragons to leave and set off on their mission to recover the stolen Chaos Emeralds.

"Please do take care while you're out there," said Bowser. "There's no telling what sort of tricks and nasty surprises that Fang might have up his sleeve."

"I'll try my best," promised Draco. "At the very we're all in this together, so if any one of us gets hurt, we'll have each other's back."

"Come on, come on, while we're young!" said Sonic impatiently.

"Patience, Sonic," said Tails. "I know getting the emeralds is really urgent, but let them say their goodbye as it is only for a couple of minutes."

"Okay, we're pretty much done here," said Cynder. "Bowser and Amy are going to take Darky inside my hut and spend some quality time together."

"Well, it's about time!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Right," said Vector. "We'll be goin' to lead the way since we have a lead to the whereabouts of Fang and his shady business."

"You know where we can find Fang?" asked Lily.

"Absolutely, we do," said Espio. "From what we heard, he has set up an unauthorised store at Koka City in the Shiga Prefecture."

"He won't be hard to find as I got the Chaos Locator with me," said Tails, and he climbed into the cockpit of the Tornado Z. "I'll also let Percival and Jeremy know where to find us. Now then, let's get going. There's no telling the trouble that could result if Eggman manages to get the emeralds from Fang. Sonic, the wings are all yours."

Sonic smiled and leapt on the plane's wings. Viper, Vector and Espio also got on board.

"I'll be flying, but I'm sure I should be able to catch up with you guys," said Charmy.

"Hope that you can, short stack," said Torden.

With that, after waving goodbye to Bowser, Darky and Amy, the rest of the team took off and flew north to Koka City.

* * *

Fang the Sniper drove around the streets of Koka City on his aerobike, watching every corner to make sure not a single police officer was on sight. He then turned to back of his vehicle and smirked as he saw his sack full of the seven Chaos Emeralds still intact.

"Talk about being absolutely lucky," he said to himself. "The hedgehog and his chumps have made it so easy for me to steal their Chaos Emeralds, and now with them in my possession, I shall sell them for millions! Oh, money, money, money, how much I adore them! There's nothing sweeter like being filthy rich!"

Soon, Fang turned around to a certain point in the road leading to a shady part of the city. As he parked the aerobike, he looked around once more before picking up the sack and then quietly sneaking forward to a stall he set up. They were filled with an assortment of jewels he had stolen over the years, and were marked with outrageously expensive price tags. Much to his disappointment, though, no one bothered to have a look at his ill-gotten gains.

"Come on!" Fang called to the passing people. "Step right up and take a ganders at my merchandise! These are really valuable, hard to find jewels! Very expensive, so think twice before you buy! I don't give refunds!"

All was in vain as still nobody stopped. But then later, Fang found himself greeted by a group of customers. Initially, he was elated, until he saw who were standing in front of the counter.

"Excuse me," said Sonic. "Sorry to disrupt your business, but we've got something to talk to you about."

"You!" exclaimed Fang. "How did you find me, and what do you want?!"

"Let's just say that your aerobike had sprung a leak, so we were able to track you down unawares," said Vector. "But anyway, we've come to ask you about where you have claimed your merchandise."

Fang gulped, knowing that he was about to be in serious trouble. Sweating anxiously, he tried to come up with an alibi to have Sonic and his friends distracted. "They're really jewels that people either have discarded or gave away to me," he lied. "I swear it! This is honest trading business I am conducting here!"

"Is that right?" asked Espio. "Could you please elaborate how these people gave away all this stuff to you, and what about those Chaos Emeralds you have here?"

As the team drew nearer and looked at the emeralds on the counter, Fang quickly snatched them and placed them inside the sack. "Hey, finders keepers, losers weepers!" he snapped.

"Oh no, you don't!" exclaimed Sonic and he leapt towards Fang. "Get over here, you thief!"

But before Sonic could stop Fang, the sneaky weasel took out a strange ball and tossed it to the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to burst out.

"What just happened?" choked Draco.

"It's a Smoke Ball!" said Tails. "Fang must have used it so he can make his escape!"

Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, the team could not find Fang anywhere, and the aerobike was gone too.

"That thieving scoundrel got away!" hissed Torden. "Come on, gang! Let's go after him!"

"No!" shouted Cynder. "We're going to have to split up yet again. One group will expose Fang's shady business while the other will pursue him to recover the Chaos Emeralds and take him into custody."

"Good planning, Cynder," said Blaze. "I think we all know which of us will be suited for our objectives."

"Yes, of course," replied Cynder and she turned to Draco, Lily, Tails and Charmy. "You four shall start gathering all the incriminating evidence and present them to the authorities while the rest of us will deal with Fang. Are you okay with that?"

"Absolutely, Cynder," said Tails. "Charmy's got his camera, so we're gonna start taking pictures."

"I'm right on the job!" buzzed Charmy and he took out his camera to snap some photos of Fang's jewel stand.

"We're going to need your Chaos Locator to track down Fang, Tails," said Sonic.

"Here you go, Sonic," said Tails and he tossed the Chaos Locator 5000, which Sonic caught with precision.

"Thanks a lot, buddy," smiled Sonic. "Now then, Viper, Cynder, Charonus, Torden, Jakkin, Blaze, Vector and Espio, time to hurry and catch Fang!"

"Yes, Sonic!" replied the team, and they set off on their mission.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, another chapter done, and the team are set to put the bust Fang the Sniper's operations. How will they be able to handle a crook who is armed and very sneaky? Let's find out in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Secret of the Aerobike

**Chapter 5 – Secret of the Aerobike**

Sonic led the way as he piloted the Tornado Z while the rest of the team followed closely behind. Blaze rode on Cynder's back while Viper accompanied Sonic in the plane with Vector and Espio on board the wings. They were determined to stop Fang and capture, for they knew of the consequences that could happen if the Chaos Emerald were not safe and secure with them any longer. While making their way up the path, Sonic was keeping an eye on the Chaos Locator and noticed the Chaos Emeralds were within range, however they were still on the move.

"Fly faster, guys!" Sonic urged the dragons. "We cannot let that weasel disappear from the radar!"

"We're flying as fast as we can, Sonic," said Cynder while Blaze held on tightly. "Just have some patience. I know it is crucial that we stop Fang, but it is best we plan a strategy beforehand so that we won't come up short and he ends up having the advantage."

"Absolutely correct, my young apprentice," agreed Blaze. "I could sense that there's more to Fang than what meets the eye, since that popgun of his is the least of our worries. We should continue to follow him until he makes a stop someplace."

Sonic and Torden pouted as they wanted to intercept Fang as soon as they sighted him, but they knew Cynder and Blaze were right. At last, they could see the weasel riding his aerobike in the distance.

"There he is!" exclaimed Jakkin. "Let's catch up with him, but keep our distance so he won't notice that we're behind him!"

The group slightly picked up speed and followed as Jakkin had instructed, but soon Fang looked behind his shoulder and noticed them following that he sped up. Now the group knew they had no other choice but to hurry and chase after him.

"Freeze, sucker!" shouted Vector. "In the name of the law, you're under arrest!"

Fang continued to speed up. Espio decided to stop his aerobike by tossing rounds of shuriken at him, but they bounced off and barely did any damage to him.

"Shall we try to incinerate him?" asked Torden eagerly.

"No, that will not be necessary," said Espio. "We're trying to capture him, not roast him alive. I say we continue to follow him until he decides to stop."

"Or at least stall him long enough until Percival, Jeremy and the Nightriders arrive," said Blaze.

The team continue to pursue Fang until they arrived at a large lake known as Lake Biwa. Eventually, Fang pulled over his aerobike, and he turned around to face his pursuers. Cynder and Blaze could sense that he was up to something while the others thought that it was their opportunity to strike.

"Alright, polecat, the jig is up!" called Vector. "Come down quietly or I'll be forced to kick your punk ass like there is no tomorrow!"

"Not so fast, Vector," warned Blaze. "I've really got a bad feeling about this!"

"She seems to be right," said Espio. "There's no way Fang would stop unless he's got something up his sleeve."

"You troublesome lot are asking for this," said Fang as he smiled nastily. "I must warn you that you have no idea who you're messing with."

"If you're talking about shooting us down with your popgun, that's really not going to stop us!" said Torden. "All of us are ready to take you out!"

Fang sneered. "Oh really?" he asked. "Well, my popgun is the least of your worries, for I'm about to show you something which you don't know about my aerobike."

"What do you mean?" asked Charonus.

"So your curiosity has gotten the better of you," said Fang. "If you really want to see it, then I shall oblige, but remember, you're bringing the hurt onto yourself."

With that, Fang pushed a big red button, and the aerobike started to shake back and forth. The team wondered what was going on, but Blaze, Cynder and Espio could tell that it meant trouble for them. In an instant, the aerobike started to change shape as a couple of laser gun arms sprung out from the sides. Then, the underside of the vehicle opened revealing a deadly machine gun. At last, the aerobike inflated to appear bulkier and durable.

"Uh-oh," said Viper. "This is certainly not a good thing."

"What's the big deal?" snorted Torden. "I can blast that thing with my electric breath. Just watch me!"

Torden unleashed a stream of electric energy from his mouth directly towards the altered aerobike, but it did not even leave a scratch as it continued to float unscathed.

"Ha!" laughed Fang. "Do you think you could be able to damage my aerobike? You'll see that your attacks are rendered worthless in this form!"

"We shall see about that!" declared Sonic. "I'll give you a taste of my Super Spin Dash Attack!"

"No, Sonic, no!" shouted Blaze, but Sonic ignored her warning. He spun himself into a spiky ball, and charged towards Fang in an attempt to put a dent on the aerobike. Unfortunately for the hedgehog, it had no effect on it. Fang only smirked and pressed another button which caused the aerobike to deliver a violent push, forcing Sonic to be hurtled backwards and knocked out.

"Sonic, are you okay?" exclaimed Jakkin.

"I told him not to go straight for the attack," said Blaze indignantly. "Especially when we saw how it endured Torden's assault, and not even Espio's shuriken can be of any help."

Sonic only groaned as he laid face down in the dirt.

"Humph! Very foolish of him to try to come at me like that," said Fang. "So, who's next?"

"Oh, you!" hissed Vector. "You're gonna pay for what you did to Sonic and Torden! Mark my words, Fang, when backup comes and your operations are exposed, you're in for a lot of trouble!"

"Is that right?" asked Fang as he raised an eyebrow. "I suppose I shall gun you all down before you babble on about my business, starting with you!"

Fang aimed his machine straight at Vector, and just when he opened fire, the bullets stopped before they could reach the crocodile, and they started to glow while still floating in the air. Then, the bullets stopped glowing and they fell to the ground. Everyone was speechless.

"What just happened?" asked Jakkin.

Viper, Espio and Blaze quickly recognised the aura emitted by the bullets, and to their surprise as they looked around, they saw a tall silver-furred hedgehog with gloves and bracelets that had bright cyan markings. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit with a sturdy golden cuirass over it, and his footwear consisted of navy blue and white boots with cyan toe caps. Instantly, Viper, Espio and Blaze realised who the arrival was.

"Silver!" they exclaimed in shock.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** So here we have another player in the fray, and it's Viper's lost partner Silver the Hedgehog! Could he be able to help out our heroes in dealing with Fang the Sniper? And what about Percival, Jeremy and the Nightriders? The final chapter is on its way!


	6. Chapter 6: Blaze's Hustle

**Chapter 6 – Blaze's Hustle  
**

Glaring at the weasel, Silver the Hedgehog stepped forward while Fang looked at him with disdain. "Nobody attempts to take away an innocent life in this world while I'm here!" he said bravely.

"And who might you be?" asked Fang. "How dare you disrupt my fun?"

"My name is Silver the Hedgehog," replied Silver. "And anyone who messes with my friends messes with me!"

Viper approached Silver. "It's good to see you again," he said. "But how did you manage to find us?"

"Well, after that freak accident with the portal, I've been trying to find you these last couple of days. It was then when I've been hearing the commotion here that I spotted you guys and realised that you were in trouble, so I came to help you out with this cretin."

"Cretin?!" hissed Fang. "You watch your mouth or I'll blast you!"

"I'd like to know who is this guy," said Silver.

"That's Fang," replied Viper. "We're trying to recover the Chaos Emeralds he stolen from Sonic, Blaze, Tails, and the rest of their pals."

Sonic slowly recovered and got up. "Silver, is that you?" he croaked. "Good thing you have arrived in time!"

"Leave this to me, buddy," said Silver. "You look as if you've taken quite a beating."

"I suggest we should all work together in stopping Fang," said Blaze.

"All of you are wasting your time!" laughed Fang. "Your new ally may have magic powers, but can he really damage my Super Aerobike? I sincerely doubt that!"

"Don't get cocky, you," said Silver. "My psychokinesis abilities are not be underestimated, and I'll beat you with ease!"

"We shall see," sneered Fang. "You're being cocky yourself, so you better watch it!"

Silver turned to the team. He may not have seen the dragons before, but he could tell that they were on his side. "Are you guys ready?" he asked.

"Yes, we are!" replied the team.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" called a voice.

Everyone turned around and saw Percival and Jeremy flying to the fray with a plane following close behind. After they landed, the door of the plane opened, and the Nightriders climbed out. The Flame Hearts were with them too.

"Sorry for taking long," said Jeremy. "Our friends here had to do complete some recording deals before coming along to help us with getting back the Chaos Emeralds."

"Thank goodness you made it!" exclaimed Torden. "That Fang is a lot more problematic than we have expected!"

"Not a problem, dudes," said Axl and he looked at Fang. "So this is the guy we're dealing with."

"That's right," said Jakkin. "He set up a very shady store to sell jewels that he had stolen. He also upgraded his vehicle into a lethal monstrosity, and if we don't get the Chaos Emeralds back, Eggman could come here and take them away, which would only make things worse."

"Well, we won't let that creep get away with his crimes," said Rolf as he clenched his fists.

"Say, where's Draco?" asked Lonnie.

"He along with Lily, Tails and Charmy are gathering incriminating pictures of his operations so they can show them to the police," said Sonic. "Soon Fang is going to be busted."

"What?!" exclaimed Fang. "Oh, that is it! I'll silence all of you if it's the last thing I do! I'm not going to let you deprive me of all my hard-earned money!"

"Money that you're gettin' dishonestly," retorted Vector. "That's bound to get ya in trouble, ya know that?"

"I don't care!" hissed Fang. "It's my business, and I do whatever I want with it! I've been doing this for thirty years, and there's nothing you can do about it! I shall continue smuggling jewels and selling them for high prices!"

"You're going to regret that, pal!" declared Axl, and he turned to his bandmates. "Are all of you ready?"

"We sure are!" replied Lonnie, Rolf, Iggy, Slade and Brutus.

"Don't forget us gals!" added Lucinda, and Selena, Sabrina, Melissa and Jan nodded in agreement.

"Glad to see we're getting extra help," smiled Silver. "It's time to finish this sorry charade!"

"We're with you all the way," said Blaze. "Percival, tend to Sonic. The rest of us will handle this."

"Got it," said Percival and he flew to the fallen hedgehog.

"Alright, then let's do this!" shouted Torden.

Fang gulped as he realised that he would not be able to take on a large group, but he kept his composure and engaged in battle. However, it became apparent that the combined strength of Silver, Viper, Espio, Vector, the dragons, the Nightriders and the Flame Hearts proved to be too much for him to handle. The dragons' breath attacks along with Blaze's pyrokinetic powers crippled his aerobike's guns, while Silver used to psychokinesis to turn some of its firepower back on it, doing substantial damage. Espio and Vector were able to dent parts of the aerobike, but not without the help of Axl, Lonnie, Brutus and Iggy. Slade and the Flame Hearts distracted Fang to prevent him from firing at their teammates. Eventually, the aerobike collapsed into pieces, and an enraged Fang climbed out of wreck.

"Look what you have done!" he snarled. "My aerobike is destroyed! Prepare to feel the wrath of my popgun!"

Quickly, Fang removed his popgun from his holster, but before he could open fire, Silver used his psychokinesis to pull the gun away from the weasel and he grabbed it while aiming at him.

"This is the end of the line for you!" he said. "Now come down quietly if you know what's good for you!"

"It won't make any difference!" laughed Fang. "I can cleverly disguise my business as legit! There's no way you can expose me that easily! It would be your word against mine!"

Blaze grinned smugly. "Actually, it's your word against yours," she said as she took out her phone, and she pressed on the replay button, revealing that she had recorded Fang's plans.

"I've been doing this for thirty years, and there's nothing you can do about it! I shall continue smuggling jewels and selling them for high prices!" the phone looped back the recorded voice clip much to the shock of Fang.

"But, but, but how?" he spluttered.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom!" replied Blaze smoothly.

Fang remained speechless as he found himself surrounded by police officers accompanied by Draco, Lily, Charmy and Tails. They have heard everything.

"Alright, Mr. Nack, come with us," said a horse officer as he handcuffed Fang. "You're going to be locked up for a very long time."

* * *

Later, after the police hauled Fang away to prison, news has spread about the recovery of the stolen jewels. The Emperor of Japan arrived at Koka City to congratulate Sonic, Silver, Tails, Blaze, Viper, Team Chaotix, the Nightriders, the Flame Hearts and the dragons for their efforts in putting an end to the weasel's jewel trade scheme. The team were also pleased to have the Chaos Emeralds in their possession yet again.

"It is my honour to reward with anything you desire," said the Emperor. "Now tell me, what do you wish the most?"

Torden and Jeremy looked at the Nightriders and they had an idea. "How about we play a gig here at night?" they proposed. "We'll bring in a couple more guests for support too since they're all the way out at the Ise-Shima National Park."

"That sounds totally rocking!" beamed Axl. "The band and I always love performing with you guys!"

"You bet!" agreed Lonnie. "When it comes to your group, I look forward to hanging out with my pal Draco!"

"Aw, shucks," blushed Draco. "That's really kind of you to say that, Lonnie."

"Count me in!" said Sonic. "I'm good at the guitar and my fingers fly just as fast as I run!"

"We'll be in too," said Vector. "We may be detectives, but we sure know how to rock!"

"The more, the merrier, that's our motto," smiled Axl.

"Then a night concert it shall be," said the Emperor. "I'll have the good citizens of Koka City arrange the venue for all of you."

"Sounds perfect," said the group. "Thank you very much, your Excellency."

As the Emperor left, Sonic checked the sack with the Chaos Emeralds. "Once this concert is over, we better really make sure they won't be stolen by anyone ever again," he said.

"Hey, about the concert," said Viper. "I'm afraid I'll to skip out on that as I'm not really much into playing music. However, I'll be happy to watch you with the rest of the upcoming audience."

"Yeah, same here," said Silver and he looked at Tails and Blaze, feeling surprised that they were together just like in the world Viper came from. "What about you two?"

"Oh, we'll be performing," said Blaze. "Tails and I are excellent singers, so this will be a treat for you to witness our other talents."

"This should be interesting," smiled Silver. "Oh, and by the way, I'd like to know about those dragons that helped us catch Fang."

"These are our friends," said Tails. "The two Charizards here are Draco and Charonus, the pink dragon girl's name is Lily, the blue one is Torden, the orange Chinese dragon is Jakkin, the gold one in robes is Percival, the purple one with wavy hair is Jeremy, and the black dragon girl is Cynder, who is also Blaze's apprentice."

"Well, it really is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Silver as he nodded at the dragons.

"Our sympathies are the same, Silver," replied Cynder.

"I better go pick up Bowser, Amy and Darky," said Percival. "Be right back, you guys."

"Alright then," said Blaze. "Take care on your way to and back."

Percival nodded and flew away. Sonic smiled. "What a day this has been," he said. "We've reunited with an old friend, outsmarted an old enemy, and got the Chaos Emeralds back! I say that before the concert, let's have some lunch! I sure am hungry for some chili dogs!"

Everyone agreed with Sonic and they set off to explore Koka City before their big night.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Another story completed! The team now have Silver on their side, but they also have to help him and Viper return to their world! After a night of rocking with the Nightriders, it's back to stopping Eggman, but what fiendish plans does have concocted for our heroes and the Anthro League? Find out in the next exciting instalment of Dragon Heroes! Oh yes, and bet you didn't see that Zootopia referencing coming, did you?


End file.
